


The Rover Effect

by GalacticSoul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Butterfly Effect, F/M, SHIDGE, Shidge Month 2018, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticSoul/pseuds/GalacticSoul
Summary: Shidge Month: Rover + Butterfly effectTime was dangerous, but she had an idea.





	The Rover Effect

The Butterfly Effect, Pidge remembered learning from her brother, came from a comic book. Of course, the original theory didn't come from an action filled picture-book, it came from Edward Lorenz, a scientist who lived seventy years prior to her birth and originally made the theory about weather, yet that was how Matt taught her the theory. _The Sound of Thunder_ was the name, if she remembered correctly, and it was about a team of scientists traveling back in time and accidently altering humanity's future by the simplest of actions, which, in one edition, was the stepping on a butterfly.

She once explained to Shiro in depth, though it was two in the morning and there was no guarantee he was listening, how one might go about creating a way to travel through time. It involved multiple hand motions about the impossibilities of creating or having preexisting wormholes _(Scientifically- Allura's powers were described as magic, it didn't count)_ and the quantum string theory and the countless daydreaming she'd spent about changing the past.

Time Travel was her only desire after the mess that was the Kerberos Mission, to go back and fix everything that royally fucked her life up, yet as Pidge- then Katie- pondered about the awful consequences her actions could perform. Whatever got her family could come to earth and conquer it, and that was if, and big if, time travel was actually plausible and possible.

The same night, she folded her arms around her boyfriend's neck and wondered what itty bitty little thing she would change if she could.

* * *

Two years prior, when Sendak took over the Castle and her darling robot assistant slash best friend slash possible dog, Rover, sacrificed himself, she swore that there was a flash of light in the bottomless cavern that both he and the Galra she killed both were. Though, through the angry haze that overcame her eyes, she couldn't tell if she was seeing things or if it was, in fact, reality.

Though, what she didn't know was it was her future self scooping the deactivated droid in her arms. Older Katie, with scratched laced against her skin and hair longer, took the droid and using her suit dove back into her own time, Shiro grinning softly on the other side with her equipment in his arms.


End file.
